Harry Potter and the Strings of Fate
by Iona Olniesky
Summary: My version of the 6th HP book. Follows the usual style 'cept rather than only follow the Terrific Trio it also stars my orig char Jessica Graves & Snape (Jess part of plot - Romance with Snape later on). Other than that, same idea - with Voldie & all. R


**Harry Potter and the Strings of Fate**

Prologue

Lupin sat in the kitchen of number twelve, Grimmauld Place solemnly nursing a cup of tea and resting his chin in his hand. It had hardly been a week since the incident at the Ministry of Magic and the thought of Sirius slipping through that veil still gave him chills and the horrid feeling of his heart ripping in two. He was now the last of the Marauders. He had not lost all hope, of course, but his days seemed dark of late. To make matters worse, the rest of the Order members were constantly busy and he rarely had anyone to talk to, to help take his mind off of Sirius. Little did he know that was about to change.

There came a soft knock from the front door and he felt his spirits rise. Honestly, he didn't even care if it was Snape; any face at the moment was welcome. Abandoning his tea, Lupin made his way clumsily to the front door in a hurry. Normally he would have been glad that the visitor opted to knock rather than ring the doorbell as they were still unable to remove Mrs. Black's portrait, but the other day Arthur Weasley had brought him a door that the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office had picked up. The door had an falty Silencing Charm on it that could not be undone. Apparently placing the door in front of the portrait cut off any and all screaming. Lupin reached for the knob just as another knock was issued and there, standing before him, was the last person he expected to see.

"J - Je - Jessica?" he asked in bewilderment. He recognized her instantly, as she hadn't changed at all since he last layed eyes on her. Her shoulder-length, raven black hair, that creamy complexion, those emerald eyes, and her wild outfit. As he looked her up and down he took in the black jeans and denim jacket to match, her grey tank-top upon which was written the roman numeral for thirteen, large, clunky boots that were unfitting for her delicate face, several earings, and a colar that looked like it belonged on a dog. It was her, alright.

The young woman beamed that bright smile he remembered so well, and dropping the bag she had swung over her shoulder she took her friend of schooldays long since past into her arms. "Oh Merlin, it's so good to see you again, Remus!"

Lupin returned the embrace, but quickly pulled back to look at her again. "Jessica, what are you doing here? Uh, n - not that I'm not glad to see you, I am - it's just - well - "

"It's a long story," she answered to end his ranting. As he had done just a moment ago, she surveyed him. There was little different besides the prematurely greying hairs and the dark lines he had developed under his eyes. Dark lines - he must not be sleeping. She thought to herself. "Are you alright, Remus? You don't look so hot."

"Thanks," he replied sarcasticly and sighed. "That's also a very long story. Come in, I'll get you some tea and we can share."

Jessica grabbed her bag and followed her sleep-deprived friend into the kitchen, taking a seat as he poured her a cup.

"I'll go first, since I just barged in here unannounced and seeing as you'll have to fill me in on all that's been going on this past decade or so," she said and Lupin gave a nod of consent. "Well, as you know, I've been in living in America all these long years, but recently I was really starting to miss England and I received word about Voldemort's return." She had forced herself not to fear his name early on. "So, I caught the first plane over here - that was near the end of June - and before I even found an inn to lodge at, Dumbledore came to find me."

"That old fool doesn't miss a beat, does he?"

She smiled, "Not a one. Well, as I was saying, Dumbledore found me and we took off to a café and he filled me in on a bit. Not much, just told me He was back, the Order had been reassembled, and there was an opening at Hogwarts for the role of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. I told him I was up for both, rejoining the Order and taking the job up at the school." She paused to sip her tea. "And now, here I am, awaiting a full account of events from you."

Lupin drained the contents of his cup while preparing himself for the lengthy tale he would soon disclose to her.

"I'm glad to hear you're going to be working at Hogwarts. The school could use someone like you on its staff," he said giving her a weak smile which she returned. How should he start? He opted for some good news, as most of the story wouldn't be so benevolent. "I'll bet you'd like to know that Snape is on our side."

He'd done right, as Jessica's eyes lit up like Christmas lights.

"Actually, he left the Death Eaters about a year after you took off. He served as a spy for Dumbledore and the Order and is now doing the very same."

She froze at this statement. Severus? On our side? She hadn't heard such comforting news in a very long time. A deep sigh escaped her lips, as if releasing all the pent up emotions she had held for these past eighteen years. Lupin heard the clock announce midnight, but he payed it no mind. They would be here well into the morning. He concluded to initiate the explanation right from the beginning, following her flight to America with her friends.

He told her everything. Snape's change of heart, Harry's birth and Voldemort's demise, the ten-year calm that followed and Harry's recent adventures at Hogwarts. After this, he decided she should know about the Marauders' downfall as well. Jame's and Sirius's parting and Peter's betrayal. He felt she needed to know, despite the fact that she hadn't been as close to them as himself. Jessica took close note of how his voice became choked at the mention of any of their names - especially Sirius.

"That's everything. Everything," he finished. He lowered his eyes and stared asbentmindedly at a doily upon the table. It happened in a flash and gave him quite a surprise as Jessica threw herself at him and held him tightly.

"Oh, Remus, I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could do," she whimpered. Seeing her close friend in pain was more than she could bare. Lupin fell gratefully into her arms and wept silently. He had kept his grief inside him for too long. The two companions idled the night away in each other's arms and Lupin felt indebted as this was just what he needed.

A/N: This was basically just an introduction to the character of Jessica Graves. Her story goes far more indepth than you can possibly imagine (boredom on a Saturday night - nothing like it). Please read and review, I will post more chapters whether you like this starter or not (Harry comes in next chapter), but opinions would be appreciated. I've got BIG plans for this story and if you review this and/or later chapters it would be very much obliged. Thanks!


End file.
